criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Cop Dead Cop
Good Cop Dead Cop is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Ed Dunkin, a detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, was found shot to death in a subway station. During the investigation, Jones and the player found out that Ed was associating himself with dodgy characters like Angel Martinez, Zeus, and Freddie Whitmore. The team eventually gained enough evidence to arrest Harry Landry—a fellow Grimsborough Police detective and the victim's partner—for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime and declaring himself guilty, Harry stated that he could not watch Ed, who was an inspiration to him, ruin his career. He begged the victim to stop, even threatening to report him. Ed, however, refused to listen and laughed in Harry's face, resulting in a struggle which ended with Harry shooting his partner to death. At the trial, since Harry admitted to the crime before Judge Hall, he was only given a 4-year jail sentence with parole eligibility in 2 years. Summary Victim *'Ed Dunkin' (this Grimsborough cop was shot to death in a subway station) Murder Weapon *'Police Gun' Killer *'Harry Landry' Suspects Suspect 1 (Harry Landry).png|Harry Landry Suspect 2 (Angel Martinez).png|Angel Martinez Suspect 3 (Zeus).png|Zeus Suspect 4 (Ginger).png|Ginger Suspect 5 (Freddie Whitmore).png|Freddie Whitmore Killer's Profile *The killer is 6'3" tall. *The killer is a man. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has a bruise on their face. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes C6-CS1.PNG|Subway Platform C6-CS1(2).PNG|Subway Seats C6-CS2.PNG|Third Floor C6-CS2(2).PNG|Ed's Desk C6-CS3.PNG|Riverbed C6-CS3(2).PNG|Submerged Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clues: Garbage Bag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ed Dunkin; New Suspect: Harry Landry) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer is 6'3" tall and has a bruise on their face) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Angel Martinez) *Interrogate Angel Martinez about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) *Talk to Harry Landry, the victim's partner. (Prerequisite: Platform investigated) *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Arrest Form; New Suspect: Zeus) *Interrogate Zeus about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Arrest Form restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate the prostitute who saw the killer. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Attributes: The killer is a man and has blue eyes) *Investigate Riverbed. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed; Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Ask Harry about the other suspects. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Subway Seats) *Investigate Subway Seats. (Prerequisite: Harry interrogated; Clue: Betting Ticket) *Examine Betting Ticket. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Freddie Whitmore) *Ask Freddie Whitmore about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ed's Desk) *Investigate Ed's Desk. (Prerequisite: Freddie interrogated; Clues: Drawer, Phone Number) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Cigarette Pack) *Ask Martinez about his dogfights. (Prerequisite: Cigarette Pack found) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Zeus about the phone number found on Ed's desk. (Prerequisite: Phone Number analyzed) *Confront Harry with the proof about Ed's shady business. (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (3 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Submerged Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *See what's the matter with Angel Martinez. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Subway Platform. (Prerequisite: Angel interrogated; Clue: Puppy) *Examine Puppy. (Result: Tattoo Number) *Analyze Tattoo Number. (03:00:00) *Update Martinez about his puppy. (Prerequisite: Tattoo Number analyzed; Reward: 5000 coins) *See what's the matter with Zeus. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Third Floor. (Prerequisite: Zeus interrogated; Clue: Metallic Drawer) *Examine Metallic Drawer. (Result: Torn Necktie) *Examine Torn Necktie. (Result: Tie) *Give Zeus his tie back. (Prerequisite: Tie restored; Reward: Flash Glasses) *Help Ginger. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Riverbed. (Prerequisite: Ginger interrogated; Clue: Crocodile Skin Bag) *Examine Crocodile Skin Bag. (Result: Blue Flamingo Club Card) *Return her bag to Ginger. (Prerequisite; Blue Flamingo Club Card found; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *This case and The Dockyard Killer are the only cases which require 5 steps to complete Chapter 3. *This case's title may be an allusion to the 2006 Canadian dark-comedy thriller film Bon Cop, Bad Cop. *In the crime scene "Third Floor", the pizza box marked "Pretty Pizza" is clearly a reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. **Interestingly, a cigarette company called "Pretty Lights" was also mentioned in the case, which is another obvious reference to Pretty Simple. *The crime scenes, "Subway Platform" and "Subway Seats", resemble the NYC subway stations. *This case and Corpse in a Garden are the only cases in Grimsborough to feature physical evidence. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area